


stop calling me kid

by bi_lovely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, stay away if you're allergic to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop calling me 'kid', Han."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop calling me kid

"Stop calling me 'kid', Han."

Han raised his eyebrows at Luke. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, Han," Luke sighed. He crossed his arms. "You need to quit calling me 'kid' all the time. I'm not a kid anymore. In fact, I'm a Jedi. And, quite frankly, it's getting annoying."

Han slowly walked over to his friend, getting very close to his face. "So you're not a kid anymore? You're a grown up, right? You do grown up things?"

"Han," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, how about this?" Han grinned cheekily. "I'll stop calling you 'kid' when you're taller than me. How does that sound?" He laughed hysterically and said, "That'll be the day."

"Shut up," Luke muttered.

"Okay, okay, okay," Han said in a serious tone. "I'll promise to stop calling you 'kid' if you'll promise to stop checking me out every five seconds."

Luke scoffed, turning a bright shade of red. He made a series of spluttering noises, looked very offended, and trying to find the words to deny Han's claim — but it was very hard to deny what Luke knew to be true.

Han laughed and smirked and really, he was just being cruel now. "It's okay," he said, getting impossibly closer to Luke's face without touching him. "I was only joking. You can check me out all you want. After all, I check you out all the time."

"H-Han," Luke said.

Han just smirked again and grabbed the back of Luke's head, pulling him in and kissing him deeply — and Luke kissed back with fervor. And then, all too soon, it was over and Han had let go and Luke was reaching out desperately for more.

Han ruffled Luke's blonde hair with a smirk that was seemingly irremovable, "Jedi or not, you'll always be a kid to me," he said and left the room. "I still love you, though, kid!" He called from the next room over, and Luke was left standing in the middle of the room with bright red cheeks.

 


End file.
